


A Brother's Love

by kinkstiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, jimstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kinkstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s cock was heavy and thick on his tongue, forcing Jimmy’s mouth open almost painfully. The heat and stretch of it making his mouth water, causing drool to spill down his chin and pool on the carpet. Nothing was as good as this. The way his big brother moved his dick in and out of Jimmy’s mouth, slow and deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn, nothing but porn.

Castiel’s cock was heavy and thick on his tongue, forcing Jimmy’s mouth open almost painfully. The heat and stretch of it making his mouth water, causing drool to spill down his chin and pool on the carpet. Nothing was as good as this. The way his big brother moved his dick in and out of Jimmy’s mouth, slow and deep. The way it weighed down on his lips and tongue and made his throat spasm. Even the taste—salty and fleshy and fucking perfect—made him want to come right then and there. 

“Look at how good you are, “ Cas breathed above him, hands clenching in his brother’s hair as he dragged that mouth up and down, forcing the swollen head of his cock down Jimmy’s throat. “You take it so well, Jim. You take my cock so good.” He groaned, feeling the drag of Jimmy’s tongue as he pulled himself up for air. “God, look at you.” Cas brushed a hand over his brother’s cheek, cradling it for a moment as he savored the sight of that flushed, eager face.

Jimmy closed his eyes, smiling softly as he leaned into the touch, opening his mouth in invitation as if begging for Cas to use it again. “You’re so good,” he purred, sliding between those plush pink lips, identical to his own. “My good. Little. Slut.” The words punctuated with sharp, deep thrusts that had Jimmy chocking. 

By now his eyes were really starting to water, tears spilling down his puffy cheeks. Cas had been chocking him on and off like this for what felt like hours. His knees hurt and his own hard, neglect cock was leaking uncontrollably between his thighs. He didn’t want to stop, though. He wanted Cas to come, wanted to taste him, to drink every drop of his brother’s orgasm—the thought alone making his whole body shiver. 

“Mom and Dad would be so proud if they knew how well you were taking care of your big brother.” Cas gasped, precome coating the inside of Jimmy’s mouth. He moaned around Cas, sucking harder, bobbing up and down as fast as he could. 

“Fuck Jim, take it.” Cas’ hold grew tighter as he started fucking his brother’s face in earnest, loving the way Jimmy’s moans and gasps felt on his dick. “Born for this baby, born to suck my cock, weren’t you?” Cas rammed into his throat mercilessly, again and again, his rhythm becomes more erratic as he rushed toward his orgasm. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. 

He was so lost in his own pleasure; he almost missed his brother’s hot and needy whimper. It took a second to register what had happened. Snapping his eyes open he stared down between his brother’s legs, nearly crying out, what he saw was so hot—the mess of come and drool splattered around Jimmy’s sweet little prick. 

If Cas hadn’t been so close, he might have laughed at how easily Jimmy had come. As it was, he decided to take advantage of how much more pliant his brother’s mouth had become. He pushed his heavy, thick cock as deep as it could good, burying himself completely. Hands on either side of Jimmy’s face, it only took two or three more thrusts before he was coming straight down that tight, slick throat. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily, Cas still clutching Jimmy’s face to his crotch. He didn’t let go until he’d gone completely soft and even then it was reluctant, instantly missing the warm grip of his brother’s throat.

“Thank you.” Jimmy whispered, voice husky and raw. Cas groaned, dick making a valiant effort to get hard again, before he collapsed laughing beside his brother on their bedroom floor. 

“Take care of me so good, Jim.” He whispered, gathering Jimmy up in his arms.  
“Love you, Cas.” He said as he nuzzled closer.  
“Love you more.”  
“Never.”  
“Always.”

They both smiled, not bothering to pull themselves into bed before falling asleep on the carpet, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
